


I Know You're Somewhere Out There

by KJTheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Compliant up to end of Season 3A, Derek and Cora do leave, F/M, Isaac eavesdrops, M/M, Stiles rambles to himself, every single one of them, the wolves are creepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJTheWolf/pseuds/KJTheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek and Cora leave, Stiles gets lonely. Of course he does, all his friends are paired off. One night he sees the moon, high in the sky and thinks of Derek. So he goes to the window and starts to talk, as if Derek could hear him. He rambles about anything and everything, until things change, but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Somewhere Out There

          It was a week after Derek left that Stiles finally found out. No one said anything about meetings at school, or if there was any news on Jennifer’s body, or anything. But Stiles went along with his week as if nothing had changed. Friday, when there would usually be a meeting to discuss what to do about recent kidnappings and sacrifices, Stiles made his way to Derek’s loft, immediately after school, just like normal.

 

          He bounded up the stairs, happy the Darach was gone, and curious to see what new creature the town brought. But when Stiles got to the door to the loft, something felt off. Sure, the loft was always cold, but it was a different cold. He couldn’t hear Isaac and Cora playing around like puppies, or Derek telling them they should really be finishing their homework before anyone got there. Stiles never needed to be a werewolf to hear this kind of stuff, because the wolves were actually really loud.

 

          Stiles threw the sliding door open, partially in fright. But there was nothing hidden behind the door. All the furniture was there, but it looked like it hadn’t been touched in days. Frightened, Stiles ran up the stairs to the bedrooms. He peeked first in Cora’s room only to find it bare of any clothes or personal furniture. Any pictures she usually had around her room were missing and her dresser drawers were displayed across the floor, bare. And even then, Stiles could barely comprehend what was going on. So he raced down the hall to Derek’s room. And just like Cora’s all his clothes were missing, his bed was stripped of its sheets, and all personal property was gone. And that was when it all made sense to Stiles. They had left. Cora and Derek had packed up their things and left Beacon Hills.

 

          Stiles couldn’t handle the range of emotions coursing through his veins at that moment. He fell onto Derek’s bed and clutched it for dear life. Derek left. Derek left and didn’t say goodbye. Derek left and never told them if he was coming back. Or when. He was gone. Something clicked in Stiles’ brain and he yanked his phone out of his pocket, rapidly dialing a number he knew by heart.

 

          _“Hi, you’ve reached Derek’s phone. He can’t answer at the moment because he’s too busy being a grump! But leave a message and I’ll be sure to tie him to a chair and make him call you back!”_

 

_“Stiles, give me my phone back!”_

 

_“Save me!”_

 

          The voicemail Stiles had recorded for Derek played through the speaker of his phone.

 

          “Hey, uh, Derek. I don’t know if you’ll call me back, but I was just wondering where you were. It isn’t like you to miss a meeting. And the loft looks like it’s been deserted. So, uh, call me back, I guess.” Stiles stuttered slightly. He knew the werewolf would be able to hear the lack of truth in his voice. Yea, he was wondering where Derek was, but it wasn’t just because of the meeting. Not that he’d admit it over the phone.

 

          Stiles laid back on the bed, letting his phone rest beside him. He turned his head towards the closet to avoid the glare of the bright sun through the window. Something swayed slightly in the closet, catching Stiles’ eye. Slowly getting up, cautious as to what could be hiding in the closet, he crept closer. Hanging on the only hanger left, was a worn, light grey Henley. It was soft to the touch and would be fairly baggy on Stiles’ much smaller frame than Derek’s.

 

               Stiles pulled it off its hanger and looked it over. There had to be some reason Derek would leave it behind. Was it covered in parasites? Blood? He almost didn’t notice the tiny sliver of paper that fell out of the bottom.

 

                I’m sorry.

 

               Two words. That was all Stiles got? I’m sorry? Seriously? Frustrated, Stiles balled up the shirt in his hand and stalked down the stairs. Fine, Sourwolf wanted to leave Beacon Hills? Go ahead. He’s not gunna try and drag him back to a place he obviously doesn’t want to be. Stiles isn’t that cruel. When he got outside, he sat in the Jeep and fumed for a minute or two. After punching the steering wheel a time or two, he felt a little better and could drive home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

               It wasn’t until later that night when Stiles looked out his window when he took a break from his computer and saw the moon. Every feeling he had revolving around Derek hit him like a train and he collapsed back into his computer chair. He didn’t want to cry about Derek leaving. He really didn’t. And no matter how hard he tried, he knew that it was going to happen anyway. So he let it.

 

               “Come back.” He whispered softly, looking up at the moon. He didn’t know how many hours he spent staring at the moon that night, he just remembers waking up the next morning, slumped against his window sill.

 

               It was from there that it became a ritual. Every night, no matter how much of the moon was visible, Stiles would stare at it for hours and just talk. He wouldn’t talk about things like school or the pack, he’d talk about things he’d wish he could have with Derek. He talked about things he felt, about things he wondered about Derek, and about things he should have mentioned before the whole Alpha Pack bullshit was even a thought.

* * *

               “You know, I’ve never told Scott this, but I think he might be figuring it out. I’m bisexual. I don’t really know if anyone can really tell. I mean, they all think I’m so hooked on Lydia. But I mean, even after Lydia kissed me to stop my panic attack, it didn’t feel… like I thought it should. It didn’t feel right. Like, I think it was like if you had to kiss Laura or Cora on the lips. It would feel weird, like you shouldn’t do that. I don’t know. I guess, my body’s just decided for itself that Lydia isn’t who I want anymore. She might still be a goddess in my eyes, but it isn’t the same as before. And I don’t know how you wolves haven’t noticed before. I mean, there are some times I probably let off some really strong arousal around some guys. I mean like have you ever seen Danny shirtless? Hell or Jackson for that matter? I mean, I’d never tell them to their face. Jackson and Ethan would kill me. “

* * *

               “Is it really only Alphas that can shift fully? Or can any werewolf shift into an actual wolf? Why couldn’t you shift into a full wolf? Or could you? Did you just stay in your Beta form even though you could fully change into a wolf? I kind of wondered about that after you got your Alpha power. I mean, wouldn’t you be stronger in full Alpha form? So why wouldn’t you shift all the way? Could things keep you from shifting fully? Like, all your martyrdom? Is that why you only shifted to Beta form because you weren’t meant to be an Alpha? “

* * *

               “You know, I really miss you. No one’s heard from you in months. Scott said he hasn’t got a text from you since Christmas. I’m worried about you, too. I mean, with all your martyrdom crap, and worrying about Cora, I just want you to be okay. I know you keep things bottled up. It isn’t healthy for a werewolf or a human. I think that’s why these talks help me so much. It’s like you’re actually here, listening to me. And it really helps. I don’t feel as lonely as I did before you left. Like Scott’s always Deaton learning about his True Alpha crap. Isaac and Allison have been spending a lot of time together. Jackson’s in fucking London. Aiden is always with Lydia. Danny and Ethan are inseparable. No one ever wants to be apart from their Siamese twin. And it sucks because I don’t have one. I mean, I bet even if you and Cora were still here, I’d still be alone. You have her and she has you. You’ve missed out on seven years of each other’s lives. There’s got to be some bonding you two missed out on while the Alpha Pack was up our asses. I guess I’m just stuck alone.”

 

* * *

 

               “I went out last night. I convinced Danny to make me a fake id and I went to Jungle for a while. I just went to hang out for a while. Be around people. Since, you know, I’m pretty much turning into a recluse. It’s not my fault though. I want to spend time with my friends. I want to be with them. But they’re all so wrapped up in each other that it’s like, who wants to have time for Stiles? But yea, I met someone last night. He’s really cool. I still haven’t told Scott about the whole bisexual thing, but I don’t think it matters anymore. I never see him. It’s like we aren’t even friends. So why should he care about me being bisexual? Anyway, Osten’s cool. I think he and I might end up spending a lot of time together. He gets the whole ‘My friends are ditching me for each other’ thing. And he doesn’t care that I’m bisexual even if he’s just flat our gay. It’s nice to have someone to talk about that kind of stuff. I feel like he likes me. Like in a non-platonic way. It’s weird. The last person who liked me in any non-platonic way was Heather. And we all know how that turned out. I really think she just wanted me to have sex with her. She really didn’t care about any of the relationship part of it. But I mean, I didn’t either. She was the girl I took bubble baths with when we were three. It’s just- It’s tough to be all on your own. I guess you’d get that. After Laura and your family. And then me and Scott being dicks to you. I’m sorry for that, you know? Getting you arrested, twice, wasn’t exactly our best plan. I guess we learn from our mistakes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Stiles was right, though. He and Osten did start spending a lot more time together. It got to the point the nightly talks became weekly. Then before long it was monthly. And eventually they stopped. It was like Stiles didn’t need them anymore.

 

          Like anyone could guess, though, in Beacon Hills, good things don’t stay good for long. Osten and Stiles had been together for six months. Like actually dating. They had known each other for eight months. Tonight was their official six month anniversary. Osten was treating Stiles to a dinner at the fanciest restaurant within twenty minutes of Beacon Hills, and then Stiles would treat Osten to a surprise afterwards.

 

          “Do you like it here? It isn’t overboard is it?” Osten whispered to Stiles while the waiter escorted them to their table. The waiter reminded Stiles slightly of Derek. He had dark hair, bright blue eyes, slightly thick eyebrows and an almost frightening smile.

 

          “I like it, Osten, don’t worry.” Stiles smiled fondly. It was kind of nice to not be the one who was always worried all the time anymore. It was also kind of adorable to see Osten worry about him like that.

 

          They sat down, closer than the seats were originally, and Osten gripped Stiles’ hand below the table. Stiles gave him a small smile then returned to the menu that had been placed in front of them.

 

          They had barely received their appetizer when Stiles phone began vibrating violently in his pocket.

 

          “Osten, I’ll be right back. I think my dad is calling me.” Stiles lied. He knew his dad was working and wouldn’t be calling him. But he knew if he mentioned Scott to him, he’d flip.

 

          “Hello?” He answered, when he finally reached the bathroom.

 

          “Stiles! Thank god! We need your help!” Scott’s ragged voice begged through the static of their phones.

 

          “Scott? Dude what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Stiles pestered rapidly. Obviously there was some new supernatural bullshit that needed to be tended to that they didn’t do their research on.

 

          “It’s a Chimaera! This is fucking bullshit! Isaac and I are still nursing burn wounds from its fire breath and Boyd and Erica aren’t far behind us!” Scott breathed heavily.

 

          “Alright, where are you guys? If you can corner it for twenty five minutes I can get you the answers to kill it. But you have to stay out of the range for its fire breath. Slashing it isn’t going to do shit, I know that.” Stiles advised him, calmly.

 

          “Bro, I love you. And please hurry. We’ll do our best here. We’re by the school. For some reason supernatural creatures love to raid the school at night.” Scott scoffed.

 

          Stiles hung up the phone after a calm goodbye and left the bathroom. He rushed over to Osten but didn’t sit down like his date thought he would.

 

          “Stiles, c’mon. Sit down. The food will be here soon.” Osten smiled, pulling his chair out a little.

 

          “Look, Osten, I have to go. My family has a huge emergency and they need me.” Stiles rushed. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and haphazardly threw it over his shoulders.

 

          “What family? Scott? Those other losers who left you alone, all by yourself for months? Have they bothered to talk to you before now? Why are you rushing to help them, Stiles? They don’t care about you like I do.” Osten pressured.

 

          “Scott and the others aren’t losers. They have their own lives. I was wallowing in unnecessary self-pity. You, Osten Taylor, don’t care about me. If you did, you wouldn’t argue with me about my family needing me. No matter how long we go without talking Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin and even Jackson fucking Whittemore are my fucking family. Whenever I get a call from them if they need to talk or need my help, I answer them without a second thought. And if you can’t be happy that I’m talking to my friends again after I was so upset about it, then I’m not sure why the hell I’m with you in the first place. I support you in anything and everything you dick wad. You know what, my family needs me and I’m wasting time. Good bye, ass wipe. Don’t call me ever again. Delete my number while you’re at it and forget anything you know about me. I never want to see you in my life again.” Stiles ranted loudly. The entire restaurant was staring at them by the time he stalked out. He heard a few claps behind his back as he climbed into his Jeep. It was a good thing he and Osten had taken different vehicles in hindsight.

 

          He drove back to his house, no doubt disregarding at least three speed limit signs and giving probable cause to a handful of cops to pull him over for drinking under the influence with the way he swerved around traffic. Nonetheless, he arrived to his house ticketless and dashed up the stairs to his room. His computer had been shut down and took a few minutes to power up.

 

          “Come on you ancient piece of shit. The pack needs you to work a little fucking faster here.” He muttered to himself as his laptop took its sweet time turning back on. The second the log in screen appeared, Stiles was simultaneously logging in and calling Scott.

 

          “Alright, I’m opening the bestiary right now.” Stiles said as soon as he could tell Scott answered the phone.

 

          “Awesome, man. This thing, it doesn’t like swimming pools.” Scott laughed.

 

          “Scott. It breathes fire. What fire breathing creature likes the water?” Stiles asked him playfully, as he scrolled through the index looking for the chimaera.

 

          “Definitely not Derek.” Scott continued. If he caught the hitch in Stiles’ breath, he didn’t say anything about it.

 

          “Okay, it says here that it was killed originally by Bellerophon. He rode Pegasus into battle and tried to hurt it with arrows and spears. What really killed it though was a lead tipped spear in the mouth.” Stiles rattled off to Scott, intentionally ignoring the Derek comment.

 

          “Allison, we need lead tipped arrows!” Scott called off the phone. “Alright. Thank you so much man. We’ll let you know when the business is done. I don’t want you coming out here, though. These burns are fierce.” Scott ordered. He was Alpha now. Stiles’ Alpha. He had to listen to him and obey what he told him to do, no matter how stupid.

 

          “Got it.” Stiles sighed into the phone before he heard an angry Chimaera screech and hung up, knowing Scott wouldn’t be able to.

 

          It stung a little that Scott wouldn’t let him help in the field like they did before. Sure, it was nice to be the research guy again, but he wasn’t fragile. He could handle a few third degree burns if it meant he was helping his friends stay safe.

 

          For the first time in eight months, Stiles looked out the window and sighed. The moon was high in the sky shining bright, illuminating the street below.

 

          “Guess we’re back to this, aren’t we? I’m alone again because it seems like any guy that isn’t in the pack is a selfish dick. Or you. I mean, you have to admit you can be a selfish dick sometimes. You know, like when you first bit Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson. You know we all don’t care about that anymore, right? We’re glad you did it. I can’t imagine what our lives would be like if you hadn’t turned them. I’d hate to think where Erica’s epilepsy might have gotten her. And what could have happened with Isaac and his dad. And with Boyd, I never knew he felt so alone. I wish he’d have just said something. Usually I’m pretty assertive. If I had thought at all that Boyd felt alone, I’d have sat with him at lunch and talked to him in school in a second. But I thought he wanted to be alone. He never seemed like he tried to get anyone’s attention. Then, there’s Jackson. I honestly think that you softened that boy up. I’ve never seen him look at Lydia the way he did the night he actually became a wolf rather than the Kanima. Whether you realize it or not, you really did help us. You helped all of us a lot. Sure, there were some times where the risk was greater than the reward but it always evened out in the end. And now look at us. We’re still a bunch of misfits, but we’re a bunch of misfits together. The only problem is our group is two short. We’re missing two misfits. And I know, myself, I’d really like for those misfits to come home. It’s not right you guys not being here. I hope you come home soon.”

 

          What Stiles didn’t know, though, was while he ranted, there was a werewolf under his window with two certain omegas on his phone. The trio could hear him loud and clear.

 

          “Derek, Cora, you heard all that right?” Isaac asked, softly.

 

          “Yea, yea we heard.” Derek answered. There was a static sound on Derek’s end.

 

          “What are you guys doing?” Isaac asked, curiously.

 

          “Derek is angrily throwing his clothes into the duffel he brought when we left. I give it twenty minutes before we leave. Don’t tell anyone we’re coming home, Isaac. We need the element of surprise, and I know you know why. We should be there in two or three days. I’ll keep you updated.” Cora told Isaac thoroughly.

 

          “Alright. See you soon, Cora. Stay safe.” He advised, hanging up the phone. “Don’t worry, Stiles. Our misfits will be home soon.” He whispered up towards the window of Stiles’ room.

 

* * *

 

          It was three days later when Cora and Derek came home, greeting Isaac in the loft.

 

          “It’s good to have you guys back.” Isaac told them, hugging each of them in turn.

 

          “It was nice to get away, but home always calls you back eventually. We needed to come back.” Cora voiced. Isaac and Cora both knew Derek wouldn’t admit he wanted to come back the moment they left. They could both feel it, but they wanted it to come from Derek’s mouth. Unfortunately, like Stiles always said, he’s emotionally constipated and fears if he says how he feels he might spontaneously combust on the spot.

 

          It wasn’t for another few hours, when night had finally fallen, that Derek decided it was time to go see Stiles. He walked out of the loft, casually, knowing there was no reason to sneak out. Cora knew exactly where he was going regardless of his lack of communication. He sighed as he climbed into the Toyota and started it.

 

          “Now or never, Derek. Now or never.” He muttered under his breath.

* * *

 

          The drive wasn’t long, so it wasn’t enough time for him to freak himself out and go back home. He stopped on the corner, in case Stiles saw his headlights.

 

          When he reached Stiles’ window, he had the timing perfect. Stiles was just opening his window for his nightly talk. For once, the person he wanted to talk to was actually listening, he just didn’t know it yet.

 

* * *

 

          “Isaac was acting weird today. I mean, he’s always on the shy side ‘cause he’s still getting to know us, but he hasn’t bolted like that in forever. I mean, it was a guys’ day, so maybe Allison was offering to put out or something. But it didn’t seem like the look he’d get when that happened. Hell, it wasn’t even the look Scott got when that happened. It was like, I don’t know, he seemed excited about something. Like he knew a secret the rest of us didn’t. Like he started fist pumping in the middle of the movie and we all looked at him. When he saw us he just stopped and jumped up. It was weird, even for a werewolf.” Stiles sighed and hung his head.

 

          “I hate always feeling left out like this. Everyone’s paired off except me. Or everyone has a distraction except me. You know, I mean, Isaac and Allison, Scott and work, they have those things to get them to forget about the whole Nemeton thing. I have my dad and these talks. They work a little but nowhere near as much as I need. I just… I really wish you’d come home. We need you here. Deaton can only help so much. Scott, me, Isaac, even the twins need your help. I just really wish I could call you or something. I tried right after you left. I don’t know if you noticed. I mean, you never called back so I guess you didn’t. Just, please, if you can hear me, or sense me, or something, come back. We need you, Derek.”

 

Stiles rested his chin on his arms folded on the window sill. He buried his face into the shirt he was wearing. Derek looked a bit closer at the shirt and realized it was the one he left. The one he left the note in. Stiles kept it. He had to have seen the note.

 

Quietly, Derek tried the door on the porch. Ironically enough, it was unlocked. Derek shook his head at Stiles’ lack of safety and walked over to the stairs. He would have made it quicker if it wasn’t for the pictures lying glass down on the shelf behind the couch. He lifted them slowly, to see why they would be turned down.

 

The first one was of a woman, man, and newborn. The man was plainly a seventeen-year-younger John. So that meant the woman was Claudia and the baby was Stiles.

 

The second was of a birthday party. Stiles’ first he assumed judging by the candle on the cake. A small smile crossed Derek’s face at the absolute joy on the Stilinskis’ faces.

 

The final one was another birthday. Stiles looked around eight or nine. The cake was just a small cupcake. Claudia was hooked up to machines in the stark white room. Nonetheless, she was smiling at the little boy at her side. In the few years from the first picture, John had aged more years than he was meant. Even in the faded picture, the weariness in John’s face, despite his smile, was evident.

 

Derek wondered what Stiles would be like had he not lost his mother. Would he still be involved with everyone in the pack? Would the darkness affect him so much? Would he feel so alone all the time? Derek shivered at the thought of not having Stiles as a part of the pack; the number of times anyone could have died because Stiles wasn’t there to back them up or save them.

 

Ascending the stairs quietly, Derek made his way to Stiles’ room. There was a bit of music playing and it sounded like Stiles was on his computer by the clicking noises. Slowly, Derek pushed the door open. It creaked slightly, but Stiles didn’t hear.

 

Derek finally opened the door the rest of the way and cleared his throat. “Stiles?” He spoke.

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Stiles yelped, jumping out of his seat and falling to the ground. “Derek? Is that you? What are you doing here? When did you get back? Did you bring Cora back? How did you know I’d be here? Have you seen anyone else? Ohmygod are you hurt?” Stiles rambled in his normal fashion.

 

“Stiles.” Derek commanded. “I’m fine. Yes, I’m here. I got back a few hours ago with Cora. We’ve seen Scott, Isaac and Peter and that’s about it.” He answered slowly. He noticed that Stiles had gotten up and crept close to him. When the final word left his mouth, Stiles jumped on Derek and wrapped him in the tightest hug Derek had received since before the fire. Even Cora hadn’t hugged him this hard when they finally saved her from the Alpha Pack. Derek didn’t care though. Slowly, he nuzzled into Stiles’ shoulder, unsure if it was okay.

 

“You giant asshole. I can’t believe you didn’t tell anyone you were leaving except Scott. What about everyone else? We thought you died. We had to deal with the fucking twins. It was horrifying; they wanted to join Scott’s pack. God, I fucking missed you.” Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck. Derek could feel the smile grow on the boy’s face, and could smell the contentment rolling off him. It made him question why he ever left.

 

“I missed you, too, Stiles.” They stood in each other’s embrace for what seemed like hours. The heat between the werewolf and warm night got unbearable eventually, and they pulled back slightly. It was at the point; Derek noticed how gold Stiles’ eyes really were sometimes. They were almost like a dark honey color; Derek could almost taste the sweetness. Stiles, on the other hand, noticed how clear Derek’s green eyes were. They were like green fluorite crystals almost. Before they realized it, they were leaning closer to each other, gazes locked. Simultaneously, their eyes drooped and their lips came together. Warmth flooded their bodies, and their heartbeats synced. Derek pulled back first, though, making Stiles whined, slightly.

 

“That wasn’t what I intended to do first. Damn it, I wanted to apologize first.” Derek growled to himself.

 

          Stiles chuckled lightly. “All that matters is that you’re back, you’re safe, and you kissed me back.” He decided smiling. Derek grinned and slipped his hand into Stiles’.

 

          “You don’t want any explanation as to why Cora and I left? Or where we were? Or what we did? Or how we stayed alive?” Derek asked, astounded.

 

          “Oh I do, eventually. For now, I want to lay down with you, and sleep, because I’m tired and I’m sure you are too.” Stiles tugged on the hand that was intertwined with his and dragged Derek to his bed. He flopped on his bed and patted the space beside him. “Anytime, Sourbutt.”

 

          Derek climbed into the bed beside Stiles and pushed Stiles up on his side, right before pulling him back into his chest and nuzzling his neck. “Goodnight Stiles.” He murmured.

 

          “Goodnight Derek.” Stiles whispered before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

          The next morning, the boys awoke to someone clearing their throat. “I’ve been expecting this since I found out about werewolves, in all honesty. I just wanted to let you boys know that there are some pancakes and eggs on the table. I have to head back in, deputy called in sick.” The Sheriff told them. Right before he turned to go down the stairs, he smiled fondly at the boys and nodded his head. It wasn’t until Derek assured Stiles that his dad’s cruiser was well down the street that they finally went downstairs.

 

          “So last night wasn’t a one-time thing, right?” Stiles asked shyly, hiding behind his pancake.

 

          Derek shook his head. “I don’t do one night stands, or whatever the equivalent to last night would be, with people I care about, Stiles.”

 

          “You care about me?” Stiles asked, sounding shocked.

 

          “Stiles, a few months ago, I turned my back to a Kanima just so I could make sure you got away. Grant it, you stayed anyway and kept me afloat for when I did get paralyzed. But I got paralyzed because I was protecting you. Scott doesn’t even protect Allison like he. He never turns his back on an enemy to make sure she gets to safety.” Derek could feel that his face was burning completely by the end of his rant.

 

          Stiles never said a word in return though. He stood tall and walked to Derek, turning his chair away from the table, and planting himself on Derek’s lap. “You, I swear, are the biggest closet romantic I have ever met in my life. And that includes when Scott was willing to embarrass himself in front of Jackson, bowling because he wanted to prove a point. It is literally the most adorable thing ever.” Stiles leant down and kissed each of Derek’s cheeks. “And just so you know, if I didn’t care about you, I’d’ve never kept saving your life every time it was in danger, or worrying about you.” Leaning down once more, Stiles cupped Derek’s jaw, and kissed him chastely.

 

          It wasn’t until later that day when Scott wanted to play video games with Stiles that he found them curled up on the couch in the Stilinski’s living room, that he realized why Derek had really come back. Stiles needed him, and he needed Stiles. Everyone saw it coming, though.

****


End file.
